nine100studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeros Wars
Xeros Wars is a top-down shooter, roguelike dungeon crawler video game designed and developed by George Alder and Erik Miller and published by NINE100 Studios. The game draws inspiration from games such as The Binding of Isaac, alongside various top-down shooters such as Dead Nation. The game is designed to feel different on every single playthrough, with each floor, and all of the different aspects of it, being procedurally generated. Gameplay Xeros Wars is a roguelike dungeon crawler with top-down shooter mechanics, where the character controls the main character Alby, or one of the various unlockable characters, as he travels through the numerous floors of an underground, reverse pyramid shaped facility located in the Ramlat al-Sab`atayn desert in Yemen. In this game, death is permanent, meaning that the player will have to completely restart the game once they die. On each floor, the player has too fight rooms of varying types of enemies, and they can also encounter specialised rooms such as Caches, that contain items or upgrades, or Resupply Rooms that allow the player to purchase various items. Each floor also has a compulsory /Boss Room/, which can contain a number of different bosses, aside from some floors which will always have the same boss. The player is required to beat the Boss Room to access the next floor. The game features a large amount of items and upgrades, which can be found throughout each floor. Appearances of different items is randomised like most other aspects of the game, and it is highly likely the player will end up with a different combination of items every time they play. The player, alongside finding them randomly throughout the level and inside Caches, will also be rewarded with a random item after finishing each Boss Room. Plot Alby is provided with a vague backstory which simply explains he is an agent sent to investigate the facility that is the setting of the game. The rest of the plot unfolds as the player progresses through the game. Items :See also: Xeros Wars/Items Items will always always fall under two categories, Operative Items or Upgrade Items. The player can hold one Operative Item at a time, when playing vanilla, and can activate it at any time. They can either be one-time use items, charged-use items or infinite-use items. The player can hold as many Upgrade Items as they want, and most of them have varying effects. Some items could give the player a speed boost, and others might provide enhancements to weapons such as incendiary bullets. These items are permanent, and cannot be removed. There are also numerous Hoardables that have a higher chance of appearing than other items. Hoardables include Rials, which can be used to purchase items from Resupply Rooms, and Vitality Packs, which will give the player health. Enemies Standard Enemies :See also: Xeros Wars/Enemies To be written. Bosses :See also: Xeros Wars/Bosses To be written. Unlockables :See also: Xeros Wars/Unlockables To be written. Category:900bv Category:Games Category:NINE100 Studios Category:Xeros Wars